Traditional memory design is generally involved with manual schematic and/or layout, which is time consuming. In a memory design approach using compilers, the control circuit is mostly based on a pre-defined design making it specific and inflexible. The memory interface is generally fixed, and, in many situations, only the memory size and the IO number in a design are changeable. Current ASIC standard cells can serve some specific applications not related to memory design. Current ASIC automatic design tools using ASIC standard cells are generally built to work with digital circuits, logic gate circuits, etc.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.